Family First
by NyghtWalker
Summary: ONESHOT! Lily and James Potter have a much different reaction to the prophesy than Dumbledore hoped for. What if they don't want their child to be used as a sacrificial lamb for everyone? After all, the Potter's believe that family comes first, no matter what.


Hello everyone! This is a oneshot!

I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think and favorite it if you like it.

*I do not own Harry Potter or any of its Characters*

Family comes first.

Lily and James Potter walked to the headmaster's office at Hogwarts. Apparently there was something that he needed to tell them about regarding the coming child.

Finding themselves in front of the door, they didn't even have to knock before it opened up.

Walking in, they saw they were not the only ones that were called in. Alice and Frank Longbottom were also there.

"Ah, good, you came. Please sit down. I have much to tell the four of you." Said Dumbledore.

Taking the two accompanying chairs next to their friends from school, Lily and James wondered why they were all called in.

"What's this all about Albus? Is You-Know-Who planning an attack?" Asked James.

"No James." Dumbledore stated. "I do not know of any upcoming attacks from him or any in his cause. I called you all in because of something much more important. It involves your children."

Both Lily and Alice placed their hands on their stomachs, patting and feeling the slight bulge that was becoming more distinguished. They were both starting their fourth month of pregnancy. They hoped to learn their babies' genders soon.

They had been friends during school and remained so afterward. They were in contact with each other quite often and spent time together because of the closeness of expected birth. Both mothers wanted their children to get along, just like their parents.

"What does this have to do with our child Albus?" Frank pushed. He wanted to make sure his family was safe. When his wife found our she was pregnant she had been ecstatic. He didn't want anything to happen to either her or the baby.

Dumbledore stood from his desk and gave the four a serious look, eyes twinkling. "I'm afraid that your children may be in danger. There is a prophecy that has been created and I believe that one of your children is destined to fulfill it."

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

James and Lily walked out of Dumbledore's office, thinking about what their headmaster just said.

A prophecy that was created by a seer stated that a child born at the end of the seventh month will defeat You-Know-Who.

And apparently Dumbledore thought it was one of their children, Alice's or Lily's, that was destine to complete it.

Sadly, he also mentioned how someone managed to hear part it, so now Voldemort might know as well, meaning their lives were at risk.

Lily and James could tell that there was more to the prophesy than Albus let on. He never liked sharing information to those who would probably need it.

Dumbledore told them to find a way to protect themselves, stating how the wards at Potter Manor were not strong enough to keep away death eaters.

He told them to use a Fidelius charm to hide a smaller home, stating how only the secret keeper would know it's whereabouts, and that it would keep anyone with foul intent away.

He said it was the only way to protect them.

To the Potter duo, it was rubbish.

Thousands of prophesies have been made and most are fake. There was a room at the DOM full of unfulfilled prophecies. What made this one so different? Was Albus really that desperate for a savior that he would put a child in harm's way? Their child to be exact.

Then there was protection.

The Potter Manor had wards that have been working for hundreds of years. They were aged and powerful, so what made them not as effective as a Fidelius?

A Fidelius charm was strong, but it also placed a target on someone. The secret keeper would have to be someone close that they could trust, so using such a protection would put a dear friend or family member at risk. Putting someone like Sirius or Remus in harms way did not sit well with either of them. That was not how the Potter family worked.

Family always came first in the House of Potter.

Not to mention that they would constantly have a target on their backs, even with the Fidelius or Potter Manor Wards. Whenever they left the house to do something mundane like grocery shopping, they would be at risk of being attacked. Their child would be at risk.

So were they suppose to just stay cooped up in a house, waiting for months, even years for Voldemort to find them? Be sitting ducks, hoping to not be caught in a life or death game of hide and seek?

If they weren't safe anywhere in Wizarding Britain, then what were they suppose to do?

"Honey." Said James.

"Yes Dear."

"I believe we should start packing."

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

 **Two days later.**

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were walking to Potter Manor side by side. The marauders were having a little meeting.

Sadly, one of their friend would not be joining them today, and he wouldn't ever again if they had the choice.

After graduating from Hogwarts and training for several years, James and Sirius were on one of their first death eater mission as Aurors. After attacking and destroying the death eater base of operations, Sirius spotted a rat running from the scene of the crime.

He was only joking when he hit it with a jinx, Sirius didn't expect it to turn into their childhood friend. Peter Pettigrew.

Peter tried to explain himself, but when they saw the dark mark on his arm, they knew who he worked for.

Sadly, the little rat man launched a blasting hex at them then escaped, leaving behind angered and betrayed friends.

Peter wasn't important to any of them anymore. They would cross that bridge later if need be.

But enough about Peter.

Sirius and Remus had been called by their childhood friends to come over and talk to them about something. Both of them had heard about the two talking to Albus, so perhaps they wanted to relay the information to them.

Or maybe Lily was on another pregnant craving frenzy for muggle food and they had to pick her up more 'burgers and fries'. She was quite terrifying when she was hungry.

After knocking on the door and being let in by the Potter house elf, they walked in to find the once luxurious looking living room now full of boxes and the furniture shrunk and piled up.

"What's going on here?" Sirius asked Remus. "Do you think they're selling the Manor?"

Before Remus could reply, the heard the running of feet and a crash followed by a curse.

Walking out of the walkway to the kitchen, they saw James, followed by Lily who was holding her stomach.

"Hey Padfoot! Hey Mooney! It's good to see you!" James said happily.

"James, what's going on? Are the two of you selling Potter Manor?" Remus asked.

Lily and James looked at each other and nodded, knowing that they had to get their friends involved. "Guys." James began. "We have to tell you something. Something regarding the baby..."

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

 **Two weeks later**

Albus Dumbledore walked up to Potter Manor with a smile. The couple had decided to follow his instructions and asked him to come over to talk about the Fidelius charm.

He was glad that Lily and James understood where he was coming from. It was imperative that their child was protected so it could complete its upcoming destiny.

Luckily James and Lily didn't know the whole Prophesy or they might never have listened.

He waited at the door for an elf to let him in. After about five minutes, he wondered if anyone was home. It made no sense, as they asked him to come at this time.

Could they have been attacked?

Deciding to push pleasantries aside, he entered the home. He was unprepared for what he saw.

It was empty.

The Potter banners were all that was left, everything else was gone, only darkness filling the halls of the giant manor.

The chairs, tables, sofas, and nightstands of the walk in living room were no longer there.

The kitchen was emptied of any movable furniture. The cabinets and pantry devoid of any food.

Walking into every room of the massive house, he found everything was gone. The beds of the guest rooms, the clothes of the wardrobe closets, and the mirrors of the dressing room.

All of it was gone.

Albus found himself in front of the master bedroom door. He pushed open the door to see that room was just like all the others. Empty.

Except a single paper in the middle of the room.

Walking into the center of the once magnificent room, he picked up the note and began to read.

 _'Dear Albus Dumbledore,_

 _I wish that we didn't have to do this, but it's the only way. Lily and I know how terrible the war is and how many lives are lost, but we need to think of the welfare of our family._

 _By hiding away, we would only be waiting for You-Know-Who to find and kill us. Not only are our lives at risk but so is our child's._

 _We decided that the life of our child is more important to us than a prophesy that was made from someone that is not even a seer._

 _Yes, we looked up who Sybill Trelawney was._

 _So we decided to leave Britain. It was the best course of action. Don't bother following us, as we will make sure that our child is safe from harm. We know that you want our child to save the wizarding world, but he/she has not even been born yet._

 _We are sorry that it has come to this. You were our mentor for many years and we looked up to you, but now we must make a choice, not for ourselves but for the child that we love._

 _We hope that you understand._

 _Sincerely, James Charles Potter._

 _PS: Alice and Frank decided to follow in our footsteps.'_

Dumbledore dropped the letter in shock. He had not expected this to happen.

He rushed out of the room frantically. He had to find his saviors, his martyrs, before it was too late. They had a destiny to uphold.

The fate of Wizarding Britain was at stake.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

 **One Week Before Dumbledore Visits Potter Manor**

With everything in trunks and shrunk down, the group was ready to make off with haste, knowing that they possibly had a target on their heads.

While they didn't know who heard the prophesy, they didn't want to take any chances. It might, as the muggles called it, come back and bite them in the rear.

They found that muggle transportation was safest considering their situation. Portkeys were dangerous for pregnant women, and international floo travel was monitored by both participating countries. Dumbledore would find out where they were going in an instant.

So the wizarding group decided to try something new. Air travel.

On board a muggle airplane, Alice and Lily sat side by side.

They were both quite excited, as it was the first time that either of them had ever ridden on a muggle flight transport.

Sitting in first class, they found that while it was not super luxurious, it was comfortable. They had reclining chairs, AC at their disposal, meals to be served later, and muggle television on small screens for each of them.

James, Frank, Sirius, and Remus were all seated behind and beside the two wives. The men decided that the two would need some 'girl time' to catch up on everything.

They hadn't really had too much time to gossip lately with death eaters running around. Frank and James assumed that a long flight would be plenty of time for their two pregnant wives.

"I can't believe that we're on a muggle air shuttle. It's amazing!" Alice gushed.

"While I know about them, I've personally never been on one, so this is an adventure for the both of us." Lily smiled. She watched her friends face go from excitement to nervousness.

"While this is fun and all." Alice began. "I can't help but feel that we're cowards, just running away from the war."

Lily understood where she was coming from. She felt the same way in a sense.

"Alice, we are doing this for our children. They would never be safe if we tried to hide away. This was our best course of action." Lily placated.

Both women looked down at their stomachs, placing their hands on the baby bumps.

"I'm just not so confident." Alice said hesitantly. "Are we sure that this is what's best for our children?"

Lily looked at her friend with a smile. "Well, there's only one way to find out."

Both wives smiled.

Suddenly, a voice came out from speakers that lined the sides of the chairs.

"Hello everyone, we are now beginning our departure and take-off for New York. Please remember to have your seatbelts on until told otherwise. This is an overnight trip, so please get comfortable in your seats. Meals will be distributed a few hours into the flight. Thank you for choosing Radcliffe Airlines."

The plane began to slowly move, putting itself in position of launch.

Lily turned her head and peered over to her husband who was behind her. "So, are you ready for the next chapter in our lives. Are we seriously about doing this right now?"

"Last time I checked, I was Sirius." Said man quipped, causing the group to chuckle at the overused but familiar joke.

James smiled to his wife. "I'm ready for anything, as long as you are by my side when I do it."

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

 **Eleven and A Half Years Later**

Albus Dumbledore was not happy. He had sent a letter for Harry and Neville to attend Hogwarts, but both letters came back with a negative reply. He decided to send another pair a few weeks, hoping to change their parent's minds.

The past few years were not like he had though they would go.

First off, Voldemort had been defeated, but not by a wizard. A muggle.

Voldemort had apparated with several death eaters to a muggle neighborhood, hoping to kill and torture 'weak muggles' and show his strength.

Sadly, he was not prepared for when the home owners fought back. The Dark Lord used a spell to break down a door only to be staring down the barrel of a shotgun.

Apparently it was not wise to attack a war veteran.

Voldemort's head was removed clean from his shoulders. Killed so quickly by a muggle weapon, the ultimate irony.

The muggle then put up a fight with the horde of death eaters before his neighboring gun owner jumped in and killed several death eaters as well.

Over the years, many death eaters found their lives taken at the hands of muggles, as they were unprepared for such new and dangerous weaponry.

After all, most purebloods believed that muggles were still in the dark ages.

Imagine how they would react to the bombs that hit Japan in WW2.

Anyway, more death eaters were killed by muggles during raids, including Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black, the Lestrange brothers, Lucius Malfoy, Barty Crouch Jr, and Peter Pettigrew.

After so many deaths of the inner circle, the once powerful pureblood army crumbled.

The amazing victory over You-Know-Who's followers had everyone celebrating for days. They didn't care who killed him, as long as he was dead.

tThe Wizarding world began to heal itself from the war. Many lives were lost, but everyone was happy that the owners of the dark mark lost their master and were now dead or in Azkaban.

The death of You-Know-Who also brought a new wave of fear regarding muggles. New legislation went through that would completely segregate the wizard world from the regular world. Muggleborns would be taken at youth into the wizarding world and raised as wizards.

The new laws stopped child abuse involving muggles and their magical children. While it was not a perfect law, it fixed more problems than it did making any.

There was even a muggleborn girl known as Hermoine Granger Greengrass who was said to be the most brilliant witch of the next generation. Said girl flourished since coming to their society and was more powerful than many fourth years already.

Overall, the populous of Wizarding Britain was quite satisfied with how everything was changing in the aftermath of a long war.

Except Albus Dumbledore.

He didn't find this to be the true ending. He wasn't satisfied. He believed Voldemort was still alive. Dumbledore absolutely knew that the Dark Lord would come again. The prophesy has yet to be completed.

He just needed his saviors.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Lily Potter sat outside her porch watching with a smile on her face as her husband, son and two daughters played quidditch with Neville and the marauders. It was a perfect picture of her happy family.

Ever since leaving Britain, their lives have gotten much better.

After landing in the New York, they adjusted quickly to the new environment and set out lives for themselves and their children.

Alice and Lily decided to be the organizers of their new lives and bought houses in the richer districts of the New York wizard community.

Their houses were right next to each other, letting their families stay close and strong. With time, the friends became more than that.

Even though the two houses or Potter and Longbottom were bound as an alliance many years ago, they couldn't see each other as anything less than family. Adding Remus and Sirius to the equation, who both lived at the new Potter house, only made the family bigger.

James, Frank, and Sirius all worked for the American Magical Police Force, or AMP-F for short, after a few short months or training of course.

The trio worked together amazingly. They had yet to fail at a single mission, even if there weren't very many terrorist attacks in Wizarding New York.

Frank was considered the new member of the Marauders. He even had a animagus form of a bear, which Sirius made many 'unbearable' puns about.

Remus got a job as a teacher without too much trouble involving his 'furry problem'. Apparently laws in America were much more equal than those in Britain. He was allowed to be a full time teacher as long as he went to a safe place during a full moon. It was a dream come true for him.

He even got over his fear of Moony and became the head DADA teacher at Ilvermorny School Of Wizardry last year..

Yes, everything went swimmingly.

And their lives only got better after both wives went into labor.

Two beautiful children were born on July 31, 1991. Harry James Potter and Neville Frank Longbottom.

As they grew up, the two became inseparable. They were best friends through thick and thin.

James and Frank couldn't have been more proud.

Then came the news four years later that Lily got pregnant again. The news was amazing to all of them. Sadly, Sirius wouldn't stop with the lewd comments about the arts of 'baby making', which had Lily firing spells at him whenever she got the chance.

Ah yes, mood swings.

Eventually, Lily gave birth to two beautiful twin girls. Angeline and Violet Potter.

The twins grew up to be like their father. There wasn't a time where Lily of James weren't having to clean up after a prank.

But, it was all in good fun.

All in all, the families was doing well.

Which is why she sat with a content smile. She looked down at her stomach and rubbed it gently. She found out a week ago she was two months pregnant.

Alice on the other hand.

"Lily." A voice called out. Lily turned to see her friend and fellow Matriarch, Alice Longbottom. The woman had a large stomach on her usuaully thin frame. A baby boy was on the way.

"Hello Alice. Decided to join me?" She offered with a smile.

"Yes. Those boys and girls may be at it for quite a while. Those twins of yours are quite dangerous as beaters."

Lily laughed at that. "Yes, those two are a bit of a handful, but they are their father's daughters."

"Too true."

The two were interrupted when two owls flew over them, dropping manila parchment on each other their laps. Engraved with both of them was the Hogwarts symbol and their children's names and address down to the room they slept in.

Both women looked at each other.

"May I." asked Lily.

"Be my guest. "Alice said, handing over the letter.

Lily placed the letters on the ground and pulled out her wand. "Incendio!"

With that the two letters were reduced to ash.

"Hey mom." Lily looked up from the ash pile to see her Eleven year old son Harry walk up with his broomstick and caught snitch in hand. "What was that?"

Lily smiled. "Nothing that we will ever have to worry about sweetheart. Now how about we apply for Ilvermorny before it's too late." She said sweetly.

Yes, family was the best thing in life. That's why it always came first.

End

-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Please tell me what you think. If you like what you read, check out my other stories.

Since this is a one shot, there is no next time.

See ya!


End file.
